Lan's Dark Secret
by Aki Kochou
Summary: Finished!Exactly what the title says. It's Lan's birthday. Exactly seven years since
1. Chapter1 Lan's Secret

Guess what? I've been reading too many Yu-Gi-Oh fics!! That's how this idea came into my head!! Stupid ideas!! Get out of my head! People want me to update the stories I already have, not make new ones!!*pulls out mallet and hits self on head* wow...! Look at all the pretty stars...!*falls to ground, unconcious*  
Tulip::Sweatdropps::oookaaay.... Let's get on the with the fic. It's probably really bad, but she doesn't really care...much. (me!) -----------------------------  
A fourteen year old boy started longingly out the window at the falling snow. It had been on this day seven years ago when it had happened. How much he wanted people to know what he was feeling. What his hidden memories were. But of course, nothing like that could happen. Ever. Right?  
"Lan, what's wrong?" A worried navi by the name of Megaman watched his operator. Lan normally wasn't like this. He was normally full of energy, cocky or something like that. But today...Lan was acting abnormal. Lan snapped out of his daydreams.  
"Huh? What? Oh, nothing's wrong!" Lan said quickly trying to hide his sudden out-of-characterness. Megaman wasn't fooled for a second. But he knew that he wouldn't get anything more out of Lan.  
"You do know that if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here. Right, Lan?" Megaman asked. If Lan wasn't going to tell him now, maybe he would later. Lan smiled at him.  
"Of course I know! Now let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" Lan smiled at his navi, trying to reassure him. Lan wasn't about to tell his painful secret to anyone who didn't know. That would include Maylu, Dex, Yai and even Megaman. Lan just couldn't relive those memories. It was too painful.  
'I should be *genki. That way, noone will suspect a thing. Although I'm sure Megaman has noticed by now. Drat! Shouldn't of spaced out there!' Lan thought to himself.  
"Plus, it's your birthday, Lan! You shouldn't be sad on your birthday! School was cancelled!" Megaman cheerfully said.  
"Who says I'm sad? I didn't and I'm not. I was just thinking, that's all(Yeah right, Lan)." Megaman was still doubtful. He just raised an eyebrow.  
"If you say so, Lan. Hey, I want to talk to Papa. Can you jack me in?" Megaman asked. There was something Lan wasn't telling him and maybe his dad knew.  
"Alright. Jack-in! Megaman, power up!" Lan jacked Megaman into his computer.  
"Why don't you get some breakfast, Lan? This won't take long." Lan shrugged and went off downstairs. Lan knew what Megaman was doing but didn't try to stop him. In fact, it would probably be easier if Papa explained things.  
Megaman watched Lan go off and sighed.  
'Now to find Papa.' With this thought, Megaman went off to Sci-Lab center. It only took Megaman a few minutes to make it to the Sci-Lab center. When he got there, he immediatly headed to where he knew Dr Hikari was.  
"Dr Hikari!" Megaman called. Dr Hikari looked up from his work.  
"Yes, Megaman? What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked getting all worried(You know how parents always do that!).  
Megaman made a face somewhere between a frown and something else.  
"Well...Lan has been acting very strange today. He has been keeping something from me. And i was wondering if you knew what that was." Megaman asked slightly hopeful. Dr Hikari sighed.  
"Yes I do. I had a feeling you would notice. First, let's go to somewhere private."  
"Private? Why? Isn't this private enough?" Megaman wondered.  
"No. Someone could walk in or eavesdrop on us. I don't want anyone other than you to hear what I'm going to say."(Tulip::Will you stop with the dramatic effect?! We all know that Lan has a bad past!!! What is it?! PhoenixTales369::Wait and see.) Megaman gulped. This had to be bad. Finally, both of them got settled into a room where noone could come in or listen in.  
"Alright. Where to start...hmm...alright. The reason Lan is probably acting like that is because of his past. He has had a hard life. And To be perfectly honest, I'm not Lan's original father. I met him when he was seven. I adopted him. His birth mother left Lan when he was a baby leaving Lan's father to take care of him. But Lan's father was an alcoholic. Finally, when Lan was seven, his father was sent to court and then sent to jail for life. He was charged with two cases of murder and....."  
"...and...?"  
Dr Hikari sighed again and continued.  
"And one case of child abuse."  
"What?!?!?! You mean he hurt Lan?!" Megaman nearly shouted.  
"Yes. He had been doing it for years. And he threatened Lan saying that if he told anyone, he would kill Lan." Megaman couldn't say anything(wow. that's new!).  
"Finally, during gym class, one of Lan's classmates noticed some of the scars Lan had and told the principle. Basically, the principle told the police and brought Lan's father to court. I was there. At first, it looked like Lan's father would win the trial and Lan would have to live with him, but finally, Lan told what had happened to him. Before that, Lan was in shock and wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. there was finally enough evidence to arrest him and I adopted Lan."  
"..."  
Dr Hikari smiled.  
"But that's all in the past. Please don't tell Lan I told you. And don't bring up the topic no matter what questions you may have. I don't want to upset Lan on his birthday. You better get back to him. He's probably worried about you."  
"Alright. Thank you Dr Hikari."  
"Of course. And wish Lan a Happy Birthday for me."  
"I will." Megaman said and logged back into Lan's PET. What he saw shocked him. Lan was sitting in a chair near his desk and was....crying? --------------------------  
  
I'm going to end it there. So that's the first chapter. I tried to make it long since most people don't happen to like short chapters*glares at the people who complain she doesn't make long enough chapters*. Anyway, Don't ask me how I got this idea. I just did. And for every good idea I get, I get a bad one. *bangs head on desk* stupid, stupid ideas!! Grrr!! Ow.........  
  
Tulip::You just woke up shouldn't you stop beating yourself up? PhoenixTales369::Want...evil...ow...idea...to..ow...go..away! Tulip::Whatever. Just review if you want more! 


	2. Chapter 2The Scars of the Past

Hi all! I'm back with the second chapter of Lan's Dark Secret!  
Tulip::And hopefully the authoress won't kill herself just because she came up with an idea!  
PhoenixTales369::It's dark!! I don't like writing dark fics! My other most recent fic, Am I too Gone? is also dark!! Stupid dark fics!! Stupid dark fic ideas that pop into my head!!  
Tulip::*sighs* I'd better get the cold water ready....*leaves to get cold water*  
PhoenixTales369::*starts beating herself up again. Tulip comes in just as PhoenixTales369 passes out*  
Tulip::*throws cold water on authoress. Authoress wakes up quickly*  
PhoenixTales369::AHH!! COLD!!  
Tulip::*laughs* haha!! You sounded just like Lan in the second chapter of your fic The Light in the Dark!! Priceless!!!Hahaha!!  
PhoenixTales369::*very angry*You...!  
Tulip gulps and runs away::R&R for crying out loud!! ------------------Chapter 2  
Lan was sitting near his desk in his chair...crying? Megaman tensed. Somehow, Lan knew what Megaman had done. Megaman just hoped that Lan didn't hate him or anything like that.  
"...He told you...didn't he." It was not a question.  
"Who, Lan?" Megaman asked, even though he already knew.  
"Papa. He told you about my past, right?" Lan said. His normally happy voice was dull from the tears.  
"I-er...um..."  
Lan chuckled. Though it sounded more strained than normal.  
"It's alright if he did. I just wanted to know."  
Megaman looked down. He wanted to know so badly that he had, in fact, betrayed Lan's trust. He wanted to tell Lan that, yes, he had in fact asked his father. But would that make Lan hate him?  
"You did. Then that means that you only know the surface of what really happened. Because Papa only knows the surface." Megaman looked at Lan in shock.  
"What happened?" Lan glanced away, his eyes still slightly emotionless.  
"More than you possibly could imagine. Maybe when I go to bed I'll tell you, alright? But for now, let's act like everything's fine. I don't want to worry any of the others." Megaman agreed and Lan went downstairs.  
"Oh, by the way, Lan. Papa wanted me to wish you a Happy Birthday. And Happy Birthday from me too!" Lan smiled, his first real smile that day. Or was it even his real smile? Was it just a cover?  
"Thanks! Hi Mom!" Lan yelled out. Mrs Hikari paused from making breakfast to smile at Lan.  
"Hello, Lan. Happy Birthday!"  
Lan's smile grew wider.  
"Thanks Mom!"  
"Oh and by the way, there's someone here to talk to you." Lan looked at his mom, his expression imposssible to read.  
"Who is it?"  
"Go downstairs and see."  
Lan was a bit confused but complied. He went down the stairs and turned on the lights. When the lights turned on, Lan was shocked to see all of his friends.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAN!!" They all yelled at once. Lan's eyes were wide as he stared at what was set up for him. There were presents, and cake and lots of other birthday items.  
"...! This is...for me?" He said in wonder.  
"Of course, Lan. It's not everyday you turn fourteen!" Maylu said with a smile on her face.  
"Yeah!" Yai cheered.  
"Now let's have some cake!" Dex said. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"I haven't even had breakfast yet and you want me to have cake?"  
"Well, it's alright if you don't have breakfast. But just for today. Is that alright with you, young man?" Mrs Hikari appeared on the steps.  
"Cake!!" Dex yelled. More sweatdropping.  
"Well, I'm obviously outnumbered. So let's eat!" Lan gave in and with the others, went over to where the cake was. Mrs Hikari lit the candles on the cake. There were fourteen on the cake to represent his age.  
"Make a wish!"  
Lan thought for a moment then his face lit up in an idea. He took a deep breath and blew out all the candles in a single blow.  
"Woohoo!" Everyone cheered. Lan smiled. Megaman smiled, knowing Lan long since forgotten the conversation in his room. It was probably be for the best. Suddenly, Megaman felt something else. A different emotion. Sadness? Why would I be sad?he asked himself. A possiblility passed through Megaman's mind. That somehow he was feeling the emotions of Lan. 'I'll ask him later' Then he felt happy agian.(wierd huh?)  
The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. Cheering, present opening and ice cream and pizza(yum. hope its peperoni!). At the end of the day, Lan had quite a few new battlechips and lots of things like that.His friends had to leave because it was late and the next day was a school day.  
"Bye you guys! Thanks for coming!!" Lan called out to them. They waved and left. Lan headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Megaman didn't really want to bring it up, but he had to know.  
"Lan? Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Lan sighed and Megaman felt the sad emotion again.  
"Well...not tell exactly. More of show. Have you ever really seen me without this headband?" Lan pointed to the blue headband. Megaman paused. Actually, he hadn't.  
"Not really. No."  
"I'll show you." Lan took off the headband and showed Megaman. Megaman gasped. There was a scar about three inches long that almost hit his left eye. -------------------- That's it for the second chapter! I'm still trying to dry off and kill Tulip. But hey! Tell me if you liked this chapter. I got a couple of reviews for the first chapter and I want more, please!!! While you're waiting for the next chapter of this story, why don't you readers go read my other new fic called Am I too gone? It's pretty good! Even if the summary sux! So c ya people later and make sure to R&R!! 


	3. Chapter3 Shadow of the Past Returns Part...

Hi all! Whether it be my loyal fans or not! Everyone should read this! And should review*glares poison tipped daggers at the people who read and don't review*. I think it would be really cool if I could get a hundred reviews. That's my goal. For one of my fics, I want to get a hundred reviews. I know it sounds like a lot, but I've read several fics that have over a hundered reviews. So just leave a review whether you liked this story or not! And tell people you know to R&R too! The more the merrier! And if you leave a signed review, I will check out one of your stories and review for them! So R&R!!

---------

It was seven thirty and an alarm rung from inside the Hikari household. That alarm was meant to wake up Lan Hikari, but of course, failed to do so. So it was up to Megaman to wake Lan up. Megaman sighed. It was going to be a looongg morning.

"Lan...Lan...Wake up...LAN HIKARI!!"

*thump* The same history of everyday.

"DO YOU ALWAYS NEED TO DO THAT?!" a -very- grumpy Lan yelled. Megaman was unaffected by Lan's outburst because he had his ears covered(Now why can't I do that with my parents?).

"You'll be late if you don't wake up." Megaman said casually. He had to do this everyday. 

Except yesterday. Yesterday was Lan's fourteenth birthday. It was a very strange day. Megaman found out some things about Lan he never knew before. Such as he was adopted. And that he had been purposely hurt by his own father as a young child.

"Yeah whatever." Lan started to get ready for school. He was, luckily, not late for school.

"Bye Mom! See you later!" Lan yelled as he ran out of the door.

"Be careful, Lan!"

"I will!"

Lan quickly ran toward the school. He put his rollar blades on and moved even quicker. As he moved by the more deserted part of the city, he thought he felt someone watching him. He quickly shook it off when he saw noone around except some shoppers. Luckily, he made it to school without being late(OMG!! Someone alert the presses! Lan was on time!). Little did Lan know that his luck was about to run out...(evil cackle)

*After school*

"Aww..man. We got homework! On a Friday, even!" Lan complained.

"At least you have all weekend to do it." Megaman pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. Hmm?" Lan saw something move in the corner of his eye.

"What is it, Lan?" Megaman asked, worried. Lan frowned.

"I thought I saw something. Well, whatever it was, it's gone now." Lan said and continued walking home. Suddenly, Lan heard footsteps behind him that were not his own. Again Lan stopped and turned.

"Someone's following us, Megaman." Lan admonished.

"What? Who?"

"I don't know but I'm getting creeped out." Lan started running in order to get home quicker.

"Lan look out!" Megaman yelled.

"Wha-?"

Before Lan could say anything, he found himself pinned up against the wall of an alley. He saw dark green eyes staring into his own. They were the eyes belonging to a maniac. Eyes he knew only too well.

"Hello, Netto. I hope you haven't forgotten me." A dark voice whispered. Lan's eyes widened.

"Father..." Lan whispered.

------------

Umm...this is really short. But I can't help it. But if I get at least five reviews, I'll update shortly. So if you want more, just review. It's really easy!

Lan::What's the deal with a maniac being my father?! Hmm?!

Me::Sry, Lan. Have to impress the readers. And leave with a cliffhanger at the same time. That way, they'll read more.

Lan::But I don't like this story plot too well....

Me::Shut up, cuz I do! And I think the readers do too! Hey readers! Help me prove to Lan that you like this story by reviewing!

Just click that little button right there.

C'mon! Click it!


	4. Chapter4 Shadow of the Past Returns Part...

Hi Everyone! I gotta give thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks for taking ten seconds out of your schedule to review! Umm... the idea for this chapter came from my friend DRAGON54691, and he doesn't have an FF.net account(yet. I'm working on him about that). So thanks Dragon54691! IF you have an idea that ties into this story, please tell me in a review! I love getting ideas. Just please, don't point out any grammtical errors. It gets annoying.

Oh and Pyrogirl, I have absolutely no clue whether Saito was adopted or not. I've been rattling my brain about it for days now and still have not come up with an answer. What do you think should happen?

----------------

"Don't think you forgot me, did you, Netto? It's only been seven years." The menacing man Lan loathed to think he was related to.

"How could I forget a baka like you?" Lan spat at him.

"Awww...Netto, you're going to hurt my feelings. Escpesially since I'm your father." The man sneered.

"I'm not related to you anymore. I'm Lan, not Netto." Lan glared at this man who had once been his father.

"But it looks like your still an acholic. Like always. What did I do 'wrong', Father?" Lan sneered at him. Even though he was pinned against a wall, Lan still taughted him. He wasn't about to let the man who had made his life so miserable get away with it. At least not without Lan trying to torment him a bit too.

Megaman, meanwhile, was somwhere between very confused and very angry. 'Why is that man calling Lan Netto? I wish I could help Lan. This must be the man who hurt him before. If I wasn't stuck in this PET I'd...'

Lan's father frowned and punched Lan in the stomach. He released his grip on Lan, which made Lan crumple onto the ground.

"Lan! You...evil bastard!" Megaman yelled at Lan's former father, Jack. Jack pulled Lan's PET out of its case at stared at the navi.

"You're his navi? One would think that if they were weak, they would at least have a strong navi to make up for it..." Jack said, coldly. Megaman found himself staring into cold, dark green eyes similar to his own. Only they were filled with pure hatred. Megaman had never felt such hatred from anyone, not even World Three. Jack had long, black hair. He had battered clothing, probably from traveling so far.

"Don't underestimate my strength-" Megaman got cut off.

"Or mine! Let go of Megaman!" Lan yelled and tackled Jack. Jack and Lan both fell to the ground and the PET went spralling across the ground. It landed in a way so that Megaman could see the battle. Only what he would see would horrify him.

"You're Netto Tikashi and don't you ever forget it!" Jack pulled out a knife and ran toward Lan once he was back on his feet. 

Lan quickly dodged and counter-attacked with a kick to Jack's stomach.

"I'm Lan Hikari. I'm not related to any Jack Tikashi anymore. Or do I need to remind you of what happened seven years ago?" Megaman felt a bit of curiosity rise. As bad as the situation was at the moment, he still wanted to know about what happened to Lan.

"When the judge sentenced you to prison he stated clearly, 'All ties to Jack Tikashi are hereby severed. Netto is now released into the custody of Yuuchihiro Hikari(I'm trying to use the English names as much as possible, but I've never found out Lan's father's english name. If you know, tell me please)' Or don't you remember?" Lan said evading another attack from Jack.

"Shut up you filthy little bastard!" Instead of charging, however, Jack just threw the knife at Lan. Lan tried to dodge it, but it hit his shoulder. Lan pulled it out and threw the knife into a garbage can nearby. His shoulder was bleeding freely.

Lan was starting to feel woozy. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. After all, Jack was an expirienced street fighter. And he...well...wasn't. He was just an expirienced net-battler. Not too good in a street fight though.

"I don't need my knife to finish you off!" Jack yelled and seemingly vanished. Lan looked around quickly, trying to spot him.

"Lan!! BEHIND YOU!!" Megaman nearly screamed. Lan turned to see nothing but black.

Jack reappeared behind Lan and struck him on his neck before he could fully turn around. 

"Mega...man..." Lan barely whispered and fell.

Megaman felt an enormous amout of hate toward Jack. 'Damn you, Jack! I'll get you! I'll get you for hurting my brother!'

Finally, a strange thing happened. The PET started to glow in the slight darkness of the alley. A glowing figure emerged from the PET. That figure happened to be Megaman!

"What-?! How the hell did you get out of your PET?!" Jack yelled.

"I don't care as long as I beat the hell out of you for hurting my friend!" Megaman yelled and started firing his buster at Jack. 

"Ahh!" Jack quickly ran out of the alleyway. Megaman would have followed if he hadn't remembered Lan.

"Lan!" Megaman quickly ran over to where his comatose brother was laying. Lan was laying in a pool of blood(bad mental image!!!). His breaths were shallow and weak. Megaman knew he had to get Lan to a hospital. But how could he do that? He was only a navi somehow out of his PET. Just then, a figure wearing glasses appeared in the alley.

"What's going on? I thought I heard something-Lan!" 

Megaman was relieved to see that it was Dr Hikari. He quickly ran over to where Lan and Megaman were and checked Lan's pulse. Dr Hikari then noticed Megaman.

"Megaman..?" 

Megaman scrated the back of his helmet.

"Uhh... I can't really explain how I got out of the PET. But Lan was walking home, when his other father attacked him. I think my ability to get out of the PET had something to do with that." Megaman tried to explain the best he could.

"In theory it makes sense, but I have to get Lan to a hospital quick!" Megaman nodded and followed Dr Hikari to the hospital.

Megaman prayed that the doctors there could wake his comatose friend.

----------------------

Yes! Lan is in a coma! And this was Dragon's idea. Have to give him credit for this. I just wrote this. This was a long chapter, but don't get used to it! Anyway, I hope you liked it(even though it got really graphic in parts). So R&R!


	5. Chapter5 A Time to Recover and Think

Welcome Readers....TO YOUR DOOM!!! MUWAHAHA! *clears throat* Well, as I was saying before I felt the urge to say that line, Welcome back to the fifth chapter of Lan's Dark Secret. If you have an idea that would fit into this story or if there is something you think should happen in this fic, tell me in a review or Email me at Blizzardjbs@aol.com I love getting ideas. I'll try to use everyone's! 

If you review, please don't diss my writing style. I know I don't go into enough detail sometimes. Please don't point it out to me. This fic is an AU.And in case noone noticed, THIS IS NOT THE ROCKMAN.EXE TIMELINE!!! THIS IS THE NT WARRIOR LINE!! That's why I use Lan instead of Netto!! Dissing my writing style puts me in a really bad mood and hurts my feelings. Not to mention setting off my temper. I have a quick and fiery temper. If you flame, I will send it back to you in a review or email FIVE TIMES WORSE!!! So NO FLAMES!!

Now this is Pyrogirl's idea. You could go to the reviews section or you could just read this chapter to find out what it is. So let's get started!

Oh and **** means a scene change

-----------------------------

Megaman was sitting in a chair next to Lan, watching his friend solemnly. Lan seemed dwarfed by the giagantic hospital bed and all the machines pumping blood and other medicines into him.

Dr Hikari had dressed Megaman in normal clothes and had him take off his helmet so he looked like a normal human. Now he wouldn't have any problems fitting in with the crowd of people trying to see Lan. Megaman looked down at the clothes he had picked out. He was wearing a dark blue tank top and black pants. 

Megaman turned his attention back to his friend on the hospital bed. Lan's breaths were still weak and shallow. The doctors put Lan on a respirator that would force him to continue breathing. The beeps from the heart monitor were strained and irratic. As if he couldn't decide whether to keep going.

Megaman took one of Lan's hands and held it for comfort. Megaman was surprised to see that he could cry. One of his tears fell onto Lan's hand.

"Lan...please wake up soon...please come back..."

*****

Lan swam in darkness for a while. Here, he couldn't feel any pain. He was unsure of what to do. Perhaps, he could think here. Noone would bother him to do homework or anything like that.

Really, what had happened to the man Lan had once considered his father? Lan had never felt such anger and hatred. Not even from WWW! They just wanted power and greed. Jack was just...a maniac.

Why did Jack want to kill him? 

Lan sighed. He was back at square one. Suddenly, Lan felt as though a drop of rain had landed on his hand. Lan looked at it and was puzzled to see his hand was dry.

'Lan...please wake up soon...please come back...'

"Megaman..." Lan was unsure why, but he lept through the darkness.

*****

Megaman made up his mind. He was going to find Jack. Find him, and eliminate him. Dr Hikari stepped into the room then.

"Dr Hikari, I'm going to go find Jack." Megaman said.

Dr Hikari looked shocked but before he could say anything, someone did.

"No, Megaman." A weak voice said.

Both Megaman and Dr Hikari spun around to see that Lan was awake. He looked a bit dazed, but that was expected for coming out of a coma.

"Lan! You're awake!" Megaman cried out, happy and surprised at the same time. Lan took no notice of this however and went on with his previous train of thought.

"Don't go after him, Hub. He's dangerous and I lost you four years ago and I'm not going to lose you again. Just wait for now." Lan said.

Megaman was quiet. He knew how much his death four years ago had affected Lan. While Lan was adopted, he, Hub, was not. He was a son of Yuuchihiro Hikari by birth. He still remembered that day that Lan had come(A/n Before anyone says anything about this in a review, let me remind you that this is an AU fic. Even though Mega shouldn't remember his life as a navi, let's just pretend he can,k?).

//Flashback//

"Hub, this is Lan. I hope you two will be great friends and even closer brothers." Mrs Hikari said. Hub was eight and from what he had heard, Lan was seven. Lan was quiet and didn't say anything(A/n Sooooo different from now, ne?). Hub was very energetic about having a brother. All his life he had been an only child. Hub promised to be the best big brother anyone could be.

"Hey Lan, have you seen your room yet?" Hub asked his new brother. Lan shook his head.

"No." He said simply. Lan looked a bit excited and yet he was sad at the same time.

"Well, come on, I'll show you!" Hub exclaimed and gently took Lan by the hand and led him up the stairs. 

//End Flashback//

It had taken a while for Lan to open up to the family, but he did so in about a month. After that, you couldn't separate the two. Well, something did. Hub's heart condition called HBD.

Megaman smiled when he thought about the first time he was activated as a navi. He didn't even recognize Lan then. His attitude had turned cocky and he was full of himself. But every so often, Megaman saw the old Lan. Just not that often.

"Megaman? Are you in there? Helllooo....? Earth to Mega!" Lan tried to snap Megaman out of his trance. Mega quickly came out of memory lane and back to the present.

"What? Sorry. Just thinking...what were we saying again?"

"We were talking about how to stop Jack." Dr Hikari reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. So what's our plan?" Megaman asked.

"Jack has a terribly powerful navi. Would it be too much to ask of you to go back to the PET and fight him? I could take on Jack..." Lan said. Megaman shrugged, like he didn't really care. But he did. He didn't want Lan getting hurt again.

"As long as you promise not to get hurt, Lan." Megaman said. Lan smiled and nodded.

"I don't like it, Lan. Perhaps we should let the police capture him..." Dr Hikari said.

"No, Papa. Jack will only come after me. He won't attack any others. I think."

"Fine but only AFTER you're better." Megaman said.

"Right!"

-------------------

Okay this was mostly an info chapter. The real action will be next chapter. Hehehe... more Lan bashing! And Jack bashing! *sigh* I don't really know. But next chapter will be:

Lan VS Jack

Megaman VS Whatever Jack's navi is

Umm...*sweatdropps after looking at the temporary name of jack's navi* well, hehe...I'm not good with names. Help me by giving me some ideas and names and stuff. I will give anyone who gives me an idea some brownies! And flames will be used to bake the brownies. SO NO FLAMING!! R&R!!


	6. Chapter6 The Last Battle Part1

Gomen, Gomen, Gomen! To anyone and everyone who may have been offended by my little out burst in the beginning of the last chap! I'm sorry, sorry! Anyway, I REALLY hope no one was offended. I was totally being OOC! And I was being some adjectives I'm not going to mention! 

So...here are brownies to people who reviewed for this chapter!

((PhoenixTales369 passes a giant brownie to Shadow Fox777, Russa, dan heron, FireHedgeHog, Pyra Akaidra, Anime Master ZERO,Crystalstorm21, ss3dj and Jay Kamiya))

I hope you guys like the brownies! And if you review, this time, I'm giving out cotton candy of your choice! In a review, please don't point out grammer errors. I know I make them sometimes, just please don't,K? Anything else, I can take. I really like getting ideas for conflicts in this fic, so if you have some good ideas, send them my way in a review!

Note::This chap takes place about a week after Lan encountered Jack

--------------

Lan sighed. The hospital was so boring. There was almost nothing to do. He could count the number of tiles on the ceiling. Again. There were exactly 102 tiles on the ceiling of his room. Because Megaman was out of his PET, Lan didn't have anyone to talk to at the moment.

According to the nurse, he was healing rapidly. Which was a good thing, since Megaman was itching to get rid of Jack. Lan smiled as he remembered how anxious Megaman was for Lan to get better. 

Lan made Megaman promise not to try to find Jack until he recovered. That way, he could help. And probably land in the hospital again. Just then, the door creaked and opened. It was a nurse.

"Well, Ms Suzaki?" Lan asked hopefully. Ms Suzaki smiled.

"You're free to go, Lan. Just send an email to your father and brother and have them pick you up. Make sure to sign out at the front desk." Ms Suzaki said and left.

Lan sat up straight, quickly, and grabbed the few possessions he had. He quickly changed out of the uncomfortable hospital gown and into his own clothes. After he did all that, he grabbed his PET and typed an email to his dad and Megaman. Lan knew Megaman was with Papa. After all, that's where he said he would be. Plus, Papa wanted to make sure Megaman didn't try to take on Jack while Lan was recovering.

Lan typed up a quick email to his father and sent it. He sighed and sat back on the hospital bed.

****

Dr Hikari was in his office in Sci-Lab listening to Megaman recall what he knew of the fight. It was just a complex puzzle that Dr Hikari knew he had to solve. How could a navi break out of the PET? It wasn't physically possible! A ringing noise cut Megaman off and Dr Hikari went over to his PET to check who it was from.

Megaman peered over the good doctor's shoulder, still not quite used to seeing the PET from the outside. A small picture of Lan appeared in the small window. In the message box it said:

Hi Papa and Megaman,

The nurses said I can finally go home! Will you pick me up? 

See you soon!

Lan

Megaman grinned. Lan was better now! It took those doctors long enough! He was glad. For more reasons than one.

"Well, Megaman, let's go pick up Lan." Dr Hikari said, cheerfully.

"Yeah!"

****

Lan was on the computer in his room, surfing the internet (without a navi, mind you ^_^) when his father and Megaman came in. Lan smiled a big smile and shut down the computer.

"Hey, Lan! You feeling better?" Megaman asked.

"You'd better believe it. After all, if we're to fight Jack, I have to be better, right?" Lan responded with his cocky smirk.

Megaman felt a bit better seeing that. At least he knew Lan was feeling better. That was a good thing. Dr Hikari picked up Lan's bag and headed out the door back home with Lan and Megaman following.

On the way home Lan told the others he found out that Jack worked for WWW.

"That's incredible!" shouted Megaman, "No wonder his navi is supposed to be really strong!"

Lan nodded and stepped off the metro towards his home, but was forced into the wall by a sudden explosion. 

"Lan!" Both Megaman and Dr Hikari cried at the same time. Out of the explosion, stepped Jack. Jack was wearing a cocky smile and the same tattered clothes. He held out a PET and his smile grew wider.

"Come on, Netto. Let's let our navis fight while we do our own." Lan frowned and motioned to Megaman.

"Megaman, you know what you need to do." Lan said. Megaman nodded and glowed in a soft silvery color. The light shot into the PET. Lan walked over to a jack-in port near him and sent Megaman there. Jack did the same thing. Lan sent Megaman a sword chip to make sure he didn't fight totally unprotected.Lan knew he wouldn't be able to send Megaman any chips during the fight. That and that Laserman*(means I'll have a note about this at the end)was very strong. Both Lan and Jack stepped back from the port and settled into fighting stances.

At the same time, Lan and Jack sprung forward with attacks. Lan tried to attack with a punch, but was quickly dodged by Jack. Jack hit Lan on the side of his head by a round-house kick. Lan was sent flying into the brick wall and seemingly passed out.

****

Megaman stared at the navi in front of him. He was strange indeed. He served his name well. He had lasers built into his arms and had guns in his hands.

"Hello little navi. I do hope your stronger than your operator. He didn't last five minutes against Jack-sama. But what can you expect from a weakling?" Laserman taughnted Megaman. Megaman growled softly. Noone insulted his brother and got away with it!

Megaman lept forward with a loud battle cry.

****

"Lan!" Dr Hikari called out to his adopted son. Lan stirred ever so slightly.

"Don't worry, Papa. I won't give up without a fight." Lan said as he stood up and braced himself for the fight that was sure to last a while.

----------------------

So that's it for Chapter 6! I hope you guys(and girls) liked it! I'm going to need some more ideas for this fic soon. I have something else planned, but after that....hehe...even I need ideas.

* Note: When I asked people about what should be the name for Jack's navi, most people said something about Sigma. I think it's safe to assume he's a big enemy in the other Megaman games? The only reason I didn't use this idea was because I know absolutely NOTHING about Megaman X, Legends or whatever. I only know about NT Warrior and a bit about Rockman.EXE.

I'll remind everyone that if you review, you'll get cotton candy in the color of your choice! So R&R please!


	7. Chapter7 The Last Battle Part2

Body I'm back with the umm...what? Seventh chapter? Or is it the tenth? It's late at night for me right now. It's like midnight. So to cut the Authoress' notes short, these people get the blue cotton candy:

CrystalStorm21, dan heron, ShadowFox777, Anime Master ZERO, Leevey, Jay Kamiya, Russa, Teh Song-Song and ss3dj

Pyra Akaidra gets pink cotton candy and DRAGONS54691 gets purple cotton candy.

Thank you Anime Master ZERO for notifying me that there already is a Laserman. And thanks to Dragons for a great(and long) idea for this chap.

Enough ANs!! Time for the next chap! Very important note: This chap may get a bit graphic.

--------------------------

Lan sunk into a battle stance similar to Megaman's. Lan seriously had had enough of his father. Time to revenge the past. Lan tried to hit Jack with a turning kick, but was counter-attacked by a side kick to his stomach. This knocked the breath from Lan for a moment. But a moment was all Jack needed to knock the 14 year old down.

Jack vanished again. But this time Lan knew where he would be. Lan quickly turned and attacked with a knife-hand strike. The attack hit Jack square on the neck.

Now, most people would have been knocked out by such an attack. Of course, Jack was not one of those people. It actually had no effect whatsoever.

"N-Nani?!"

****

Megaman was fairing no better than Lan. He had used almost every weapon he had. Except his sword. He knew that had to be saved for desperate measures only. But of course, the situation was getting a tad desperate. Well, it depends what your definition of 'desperate' is. To our normal standards, the situation was getting quite desperate. Megaman was down to only half of his energy while Laserman hadn't even lost a fifth!

"Are you ready to give up, puny navi? You're so weak...It's dissapointing. Although, that's to be expected if your operator is weak also." Laserman smirked. Megaman felt the anger rising in him. 'No one insults nii-san*1 and gets away with it!'

"Not a chance!" Megaman yelled, activated his sword chip and swiped...

****

Lan quickly doged another kick from Jack. He couldn't keep this up. He didn't have much energy left. He breathed quickly and deeply, trying to regain his long-lost breath.

'I must win! Or else Papa will be...' Lan stole a quick glance at Dr Hikari. He was staring at the fight with wide eyes. He probably never expected this form of a fight. Maybe words or something...but never fists and feet.

Lan forced himself to pay attention to the fight as he quickly avoided another punch from Jack. Jack, apparantly getting ticked off at missing all the time, pulled out a gun and aimed...

****

... and missed. Laserman was just too fast! Megaman was having trouble just seeing him! Even more to hit him. Laserman attacked with a rapid fire gun attack.

All of thier shots hit Megaman. He was down to his last Third of energy. During a brief pause between the attacks, while Laserman was reloading, Megaman checked on Lan. Jack had a gun pointed right at him! Dr Hikari tried to stop Jack, but Jack just kicked him aside. Jack aimed and fired. Lan was smart enough to move out of the way, but the shot still hit the knot in his headband. When Lan looked up again, the headband with the Hikari symbol fell to the ground revealing the long scar near his eye.

Dr Hikari gasped. He had never seen that scar*2(let's just pretend for now, all right? More info later) before.

Megaman grew even more angry. A slight glow surronded him. It created a cocoon of light around the blue navi. When the cocoon faded, a figure emerged that Laserman didn't recognize. But this navi had enormous power levels, much stronger than before. Laserman had a feeling he was biting off more than he could chew.

****

Lan ,likewise, was also angry. Angry at his previous father and angry at his bastard of a navi. Lan felt power and stamina flow through him like a river. It was just waiting for him to draw water from. In a manner of speaking, he did.

Lan knew then that Jack was going down...

----------------

End of Chap! I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Anyway, has Jack and Laserman really biten off more than they can chew? Will I ever stop with the cliffhangers?

The two * are as follows:

*1- Lan doesn't know that Megaman was previously his brother Hub. Although Megaman does.

*2- I know it sounds a bit strange and all that Dr Hikari didn't know about the scar, but can we all just play along? 

Japanese translations:

Nani?!- What?!

Nii-san- younger brother

I hope everyone enjoyed this chap! And thankfully, it wasn't graphic as I had expected it to be! Now...night, night...zzzzz....

_Tulip::_Well, while she sleeps, I'll just say that she'll buy you reviewers...um...what was it Authoress?

_PhoenixTales369::sleeptalking;:_ Chocolate bars in their choice of type of chocolate...zzzzz...

_Tulip::_Well, you heard her! She'll give you either a chocolate bar that is milk, dark or white chocolate. Make sure to tell her in a review, k?

_PhoenixTales369::still sleeptalking::_ Not bribing...reward for reviewing...

_Tulip::sweatdropps::_I think she said that because some people think she's bribing. I don't think she means it like that... she means it to be a reward for helping her in her writing. So anyway, R&R, k?


	8. Chapter8 The Last Battle Part3

Hi everyone! I hope you all missed me! Cuz I missed writing. I got a internet ban and then my computer completely crashed! It stunk big time. Anyway, I'm back now and I've got lots of thanks to give out!

First and foremost to Anime Master ZERO for giving me a great idea and where to find some info about it. Unfortunately, there wasn't much information in the sites you gave me, so I'm going to wing it. 

Now, chocolate to these people!

Milk Chocolate to CrystalStorm21, Leevey, Anime Master ZERO, Roll282, Kayono, Celeste of White Wings and Jay Kamiya.

Dark chocolate goes to: Russa and Pyra Akaidra

Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate it! It makes me feel special! So keep reviewing and tell me if you like this chap, alright? Note: I refer to a "river" several times during this chap. I really mean his energy and stamina. Hopefully, it's not too confusing. Sorry if it is.

(Me! The Authoress!)

**** scene change

-----------------------------------

Chapter 8

-----------------------------------

Lan felt the energy and stamina flowing through him like a river. A river just waiting to be drunk from. In a manner of speaking, Lan did drink from the river. Now he was refreshed and ready to fight the monster. The monster being Jack. 

"You're a fool, Netto. To think you could stand up to me. Children should not be seen nor heard(*shudder* How wrong is he!) Or did I not make that clear enough years ago?" Jack asked eyeing Lan. Lan shuddered mentally but did not allow it to be seen by Jack. Those memories were still like fresh wounds that had not healed.

"Oh, I remember all right. And that's why…I'll beat you!" Lan yelled. Drawing energy from the "river", Lan ran towards Jack. He punched Jack painfully in the stomach. Jack bent over double, trying to catch his breath that was knocked out of him. Lan clasped his hands together and struck Jack on the back of his head. The gun in his hands fell to the ground with a clatter. Lan kicked it away just as Jack was reaching for it.

'Megaman. I hope you're okay…' Lan thought to himself. 

****

Megaman quickly hit Laserman with a barrage from his mega buster. Which had to take out about at least 100 HP.

**Megaman's HP: 100**

Laserman's HP: 250 (note: both started with 350 HP)

Megaman seemingly vanished and left Laserman guessing for a good five seconds. Of course, five seconds was all that Megaman needed to gain the upper hand. Megaman reappeared behind Laserman, who was looking thoroughly startled, and hit him. Hard. Laserman crumpled like a rag doll. 

**Megaman's HP: 100**

Laserman's HP: 175

"Grrr….I'll get you for that, you impudent navi!" Laserman screamed and started firing off round after round of gun shots. Megaman avoided all of them and fired back with his Mega buster. Because Megaman was not driven by anger, he hit Laserman more than Laserman hit him. 

Laserman was now down to his last 100 HP, just like Megaman. Though it seemed that Megaman had the upper hand. But for how long?

****

Lan avoided a kick the head by ducking and struck back with a knee in the stomach. This time, Jack didn't crumple (too bad!). He reached inside his shaggy black overcoat and pulled out something. It glinted with danger in the setting sun. A knife!

Jack started swiping at Lan with the knife. Lan kept dodging. Finally, Lan got ticked off by all the dodging and kicked the knife out of Jack's hand. He chucked it into a garbage can nearby.

"Tsk, tsk, Jack. You shouldn't play with garbage. You know that." Lan smirked. (If you don't get the pun, I'll explain later.)

"You fool!" Jack screamed. He was about to attack again, but was stopped by a previous injury. Lan took this moment to check up on Megaman. Megaman was winning! Laserman was down to 10HP and Megaman had 50 HP.

"Keep going, Megaman! You can do it!" Lan said into his PET and downloaded a chip. An Anti-Dmg chip. Megaman quickly activated it because one more hit from Laserman could have him deleted.

Lan was snapped out of the navi fight by a knife narrowly missing his face. A thin trickle of blood rolled down Lan's cheek, looking like a tear of blood. Lan was angry.

"Now, boy. Prepare for your defeat!" Jack yelled and something popped out of the ground. A dimensional area appeared. Lan saw Megaman appear right next to him. Laserman, likewise, appeared next to Jack.

"Lan! Are you alright?" Megaman asked quickly, seeing his operator bleeding. Lan quickly wiped away the blood from the cut and tried to reassure the navi.

"Yes, I'm fine, Megaman. How about you?" Lan asked. Megaman smiled, as if he had just gotten a great idea.

"I'm fine. Lan, you know, the only way we could see each other like this is if there's a dimension area (forgot what it's called) present. You know what that means?" Megaman asked with a smile. Lan's expression soon matched Megaman's.

"Of course! Jack! Get ready to be beat!" Lan yelled out to his previous father. But Jack, instead of looking worried like any other sane being on the planet, looked excited. He just laughed. Lan and Megaman were both very confused.

"You fools! You think only you can cross fuse?! Hahaha! Believe it or not, I can with Laserman! Full Sync chip! In! Download!( I don't know what the name of the chip is. This is what I meant when I said I didn't know a ton about this)" Jack laughed and slotted the chip in. Both Jack and Laserman glowed a slight white color and a new figure emerged. 'It looks too much like Jack' Lan thought to himself. It did indeed look like Jack. Actually, it was Jack. Just with a lot of red armor, lasers on his hands, and all his energy.

"Go ahead, foolish boys. Cross fuse. It won't do you any good. For I am LaserJack." (I am horrible with names) 

Megaman looked at Lan for confirmation. Lan nodded and pulled a chip out of his pocket.

"Full Sync chip in! Download!" Both Lan and Megaman glowed a bright white color. When the light faded, only one figure remained. MegaLan. (I hope you don't mind if I use your name for them, Anime Master ZERO.)

"Jack… you're going down! For everything you've done to us… I'll make sure you pay!" MegaLan said and started his attack with a buster. LaserJack countered with his hand lasers.

"It's hard to believe my weak son and his impudent navi are actually posing a threat." LaserJack said, slightly shocked by MegaLan's strength.

"I'm not weak! And I'll prove it!" MegaLan yelled and pulled out his Elecsword and struck LaserJack. This cut his HP by almost half.

**MegaLan's HP: 500**

**LaserJack's HP: 275**

LaserJack was ticked off now. He started firing his rapid-firing lasers. All of them missed their target. During this sync, MegaLan's speed and defense skyrocketed and his attack fell. (dunno if it does. But it does in my fic). While, LaserJack's attack sharply increased and his speed decreased. 

LaserJack pulled out a mine (result of mine chip in MMBN3) and it vanished to somewhere in MegaLan's area. Well, for a counterattack, MegaLan pulled out a pole with a red ball at the top and planted it in Jack's area. Soon flaming meteors were crashing, trying to hit LaserJack. (result of Rndmetr chip in MMBN3) Only two of the five hit, bringing LaserJack's HP down to 75. Unfortunately, MegaLan stepped on the exact spot the mine had been laid, causing him to lose 300 of his HP.

"DIE FOOL BOY!" A seriously ticked off LaserJack screamed and started attacking with every weapon he had, causing MegaLan to lose 150 more HP.

**MegaLan's HP:50**

LaserJack's HP: 75

"Alright. Time for our ultimate weapon! Program Advance (how many people saw that coming?)! Life Sword*!" MegaLan yelled and a large sword appeared in his hands. He struck LaserJack with everything he had. LaserJack fell to the ground, defeated.

Seeing no threat from him, MegaLan separated back into Megaman and Lan. Both of them stared at LaserJack, side by side. 

"H-How? How could you beat me, Netto?" LaserJack asked, sounding pitiful. Lan grimaced at the old and familiar name.

"First of all, it's because you wouldn't stop calling me Netto when I'm Lan. Second, it's because… I have friends who would do anything for me." Lan smiled and looked at Megaman. Megaman blinked and realized who Lan was talking about. He looked quite surprised, which is a new look for Megaman.

"Finally, it's because I now have family who loves me even though I'm not their real son. Unlike you." Lan's words turned from kind and sweet to bitter at the last 2 words. Just then, Dr Hikari ran up to his adopted son and hugged him. After a moment, Lan broke away from the embrace by a gasp from Megaman. Lan quickly looked toward his navi to see what the problem was. Actually, it was no problem for Lan, but surprising just the same. LaserJack's data was breaking apart.

"I'll…get you!" LaserJack nearly screamed, had he the energy to do so. Either way, as a last act of desperation, aimed his gun and fired. The laser struck Lan in the chest. As Lan fell, LaserJack's remaining data scattered to the winds.

Megaman caught Lan before he hit the ground.

"Lan! Lan! Wake up! Talk to me! Come on, onii-chan! Wake up!" Megaman yelled, tears streaming down his face. Lan stirred for a moment.

"O-oni-chan? Wha-what do you mean?" Lan whispered just loud enough for Megaman to hear. Megaman smiled a bit, even though it was a bit strained.

"If tell me about your past, I'll tell you mine. Alright, Lan?" Megaman asked. Lan nodded weakly and fell unconscious once again. Dr Hikari took Lan from Megaman's arms. Megaman was shocked to see blood on his hands. He had only seen it from a distance, never felt it. It was warm, just like Lan. Megaman thought about his past a bit. Hopefully, Lan would still be alive so Megaman could tell his friend about it.

-------------------

So ends Chapter 8! I'm am really bad at names as you've seen in this chapter. Quick question: What means older brother and what means younger brother? I always thought Nii-san meant younger brother, but some people have told me wrong. So I used onii-chan to mean 'younger brother'. But now, I am really confused. What's what? Tell me someone!

If you have an idea that can fit into this story line, tell me it in a review. I'll give you credit at the beginning of that chap. I don't really need too many ideas for the next chapter because I'm already working on it. But after the next chap, I might need some help. 

LifeSword*- Sometimes known as Beta Sword.

If anyone didn't get the pun towards the beginning of the chap, Lan had chucked the knife into the garbage can. Therefore, the knife could be considered garbage. It's a really bad pun on my part.

To answer a question, Saito is Netto's brother in the Japanese line. I'm trying to use English names as much as possible and I'm following the NT Warrior and the Megaman Battle Network names so Hub is actually Lan's brother.

In the next chapter: Lan explains his past to Megaman. So does Megaman. How will the two react to each other's stories? Find out in the next chapter of Lan's Dark Secret!


	9. Chapter9 Explainations of the Past

Welcome readers. This is the 9th chap of Lan's Dark Secret. I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for this fic. Reminder: This fic is **_very _**AU and this chapter WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!

Forgive me. I haven't checked my mail for any review alerts (Even though I'm sure there's some), so I don't know who's reviewed for the previous chap. So instead of listing every reviewer, I'll just say this;

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! YOU ARE AWESOME!!!

Did that work? I hope so.

Tulip:: I don't understand you…

Me;: I've never understood you either.

Tulip:: I mean, you say Lan's your favorite character, and yet you do a lot of bashing on him

Me:: Lan IS my favorite character in Megaman. It's just that the show and the games don't do enough bashing. So that's my job!

Lan::_walking in_:: I kinda asked them NOT to bash me a lot. So will you puh-lease stop bashing me?

Me:: Are you nuts?! I'm actually getting reviews here! Which means this is what the people want! I can't stop now!

Lan;: In all of your other fics, there's me-bashing!

Me:: Not in the fics: The Depression and The Hardest Decision!

Lan::_sighs_:: Let's just get this over with…

Me:: Don't worry, this chapter is mostly flashbacks! But…you heard Lan! Let's get the 9th chapter underway!!!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 9

---------------------------------------

Megaman watched from the PET, worried. Lan had been in the hospital for almost two days, and he still hadn't woken up.(Tulip:: why do lots of your fics involve the hospital? Me;: I dunno) The annoying beeping from the heart monitor wasn't helping, either. It was a constant reminder to Megaman that he hadn't protected his brother enough. 

"Lan… I'm sorry…I should have protected you…" Megaman whispered, tears racing down his cheeks. 

"Not…your fault…I wasn't… being careful enough." A weak whisper replied. Megaman quickly looked up to see that Lan was finally waking up. 

"Lan! Are you alright?" Megaman gasped. Lan turned to face the PET and smiled.

"If you call aching all over all right, then yes. I'm fine." He said. Megaman returned the smile. "If I recall correctly, I promised to tell you about my past." Lan added after an uncomfortable pause.

"Shouldn't we wait for Papa?" Megaman asked. Lan looked around the room. Dr Hikari wasn't there.

"No. It'll be hard enough to tell you. I don't think I could tell Papa. At least, not yet. Anyway…*sigh* as you know, before I was adopted I was known as Netto Tikashi, as I'm sure you know from that bastard Jack.

But, believe it or not, Jack actually used to be the kindest guy you could know. But…that was before Mother left. I don't know why Mother left us. I was about five when she did. But after she did, Jack never acted the same. He started going out at night and didn't come back until early morning. He would normally be drunk when he did come back. But one night….*shudders*" 

**_//Flashback in Netto's POV//_**

I looked up from my bowl of Cheerios to the sound of a door slamming. There at the front door stood Father. His face was white and pale. His breaths were quick and ragged.(I know this isn't really a six year olds vocabulary, but I can't write like a six year old. Only a six year old can)

I was getting a bad feeling about all this. I knew I had to get ready for school, so I quickly ran to my room. My room was small and wasn't very cluttered. I quickly locked the door. I didn't like the way Father was looking at me.

I got dressed quickly and started to pack up my backpack when I heard a loud 'bang' on my door. I shook it off and continued getting ready.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The banging wouldn't stop. It sounded like hammers. Before I could do anything more, the door burst off its hinges and there stood Father, still breathing hard. He looked different. And it scared me.

"Where are you going, Netto?!" Father demanded.

"S-school. I go there every day." I stuttered back. 

But before I could finish my sentence, Father was hitting me all over with punches and kicks. I fell to the ground next to my bed. The last thing I saw was Father picking up something that looked like my lamp and hitting me on the head with it. Then I only saw darkness.

**_//End Flashback//_**

Lan paused in his explanation for a breath and recollection. It always hurt him to think about that. It was the first time his father had ever beaten him.

"But why did Jack do that?" Megaman asked. Lan shrugged.

"Drunk I guess." He replied.

"No, I mean, why did Jack go after you in that alley a week ago?" Megaman clarified. Lan seemed a little taken back.

"Two reasons. First reason was that he convinced himself that I had given him away. Second was… well, I'll tell you right after I tell you how the police found out. He was right that I had given him away. But not on purpose."

**_//More Flashbacks in Netto's POV//_**

I walked into the gym lockers.(I know that 7 year olds don't have lockers, but let's pretend for now. Yes, Netto is now 7) It was fun playing basketball with my other classmates. I ran, actually, into the lockers ahead of my other classmates. I wanted to be the first out of there and to my next class. I only needed to change my shirt (nothing sick here, people) since I was already wearing my shorts. 

But I forgot something when I took off my shirt. My scars from Father. My friend Jamie noticed them right away.

"Oh goodness Netto! What happened?!" He cried. Another one of my classmates was exiting the locker room, but Jamie stopped him.

"Get the Principle and the nurse! Right away!"

My classmate looked toward me and understood. He quickly ran to get the nurse. Meanwhile, Jamie was trying to get me to tell him how I had gotten the scars. I just kept telling him I couldn't say. Only five moments later, the nurse and principle came rushing in.

**_//End Flashback//_**

"What happened after that was a bit blurry. Time just seemed to go so quickly. I was placed in foster care for at least a month until we were called to…court." Lan sighed.

"…But what was the other reason that Jack didn't want you around, Lan?" Megaman asked quietly. Lan sighed again.

"My eyes, I guess." Megaman blinked, confused.

"What? What's wrong with having brown eyes?" Lan looked a tad surprised.

"Oh. That's right. I'm still wearing them. I wondered why my eyes were getting so itchy." Lan said and reached over to the side table. He pulled out a small case that held contacts. Lan closed his eyes and took the contacts out of his eyes.

" You see… I don't have brown eyes. Please don't freak out, Megaman." Lan said with his eyes still closed.

"Don't worry. I won't." Megaman assured his friend. Lan sighed and opened his eyes. Megaman kept his word to not freak out, but was still really shocked. Lan's eyes were…a deep lavender color (now we all see another reason this fic is AU)!

"You have lavender eyes?" Megaman said with a forced calmness. Lan nodded. 

"I've just never told anyone. My Mother gave me these contacts when I was really little. That way, people would think I had normal colored eyes. But I think Jack somehow found out. And he didn't like it, either. But, on a more positive note, the first time I met Papa was at the court.

**_//Final Flashback in Netto's POV//_**

The judge looked at the verdict from the jury. 

"By order of the court, Jack Tikashi is innocent!" The judge exclaimed. I was astounded. Sure, I was too shy to show the court my scars, but…I didn't want this. I couldn't go back to living with my father. I knew what I had to do.

"NOO!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs (Note that Lan/Netto is very loud). The entire court looked at me.

"But, Netto. You'll be able to live with your father again. Don't you want that?" The judge asked nicely. I shook my head.

"N-no! Father…he…" I trailed off. The judge seemed to understand what I said.

"Did he hit you, Netto?"

I looked up at the judge. He looked like he wanted to help me. I knew it would be hard, and I could put my life at risk by father, but I decided to tell him.

"Y-yes…"

"You can't believe what he says! He's obviously been told by someone to say that!" My father exclaimed. The judge glared at him to be quiet. And my father did.

"Will you show us a mark left by your father?" I trembled even harder than before. This was the one thing that I didn't want to do. I nodded and pulled at my headband. I showed the scar that was next to my eye. It had just happened recently, so it was still red and fresh. 

"! Please turn and show the court, Netto." The judge said kindly. I nodded and did what I was told. The entire court gasped. The judge picked up the gravel and banged it.

"Jack Tikashi! You are hereby charged with three cases of murder and one case of child abuse! How do you plead? Remember, you are under oath." I looked at Father. If I thought I was shaking, he was shaking even harder.

"I-I…" Suddenly, father pulled something out of his coat and threw it so fast, I didn't see what it was. But I **felt** it, that's for sure. A knife. (Jack's obsessed with knifes if you didn't figure that out in the past chaps) It hit me on the side of the arm. I fell to the ground in pain. Several guards then ran to father and held him tightly, while a man watching the trial ran up to me. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. (Dr Hikari)

"Are you alright?" He asked. I was so surprised to see so many people who cared about me. 

"Who are you?" I asked politely, fighting the pain in my arm. He smiled.

"I'm Dr Hikari. I have a son about your age. I'm sure he would like to meet you." my eyes lit up. 

"Netto!" The judge called me back to the trial. I turned to face him. I saw that my father was nowhere in sight.

"Your father has been placed in prison for 20 years. But since you don't have any other relatives…you'll have to go to an orphanage." He said sadly. An idea came to my mind. I whispered a question to Dr Hikari. He smiled and nodded his head.

"If it's ok with Mr Hikari, I'd like to go with him, sir." I said to the judge. The judge blinked in surprise.

"Dr Hikari? Is that alright with you?" 

"Of course." Mr Hikari replied.

**_//End Flashback//_**

Lan smiled, remembering that.

"I remember that. It looked as though Jack would win the trial until Lan spoke up." a voice from the door said. Both Lan and Megaman turned to see who it was. It was none other than Dr Hikari.

"You mean how I yelled then?" Lan's smile grew wider. Dr Hikari chuckled.

"Yes. I also remember what you asked me. You asked me if I would take you with me so you could meet my son." Megaman watched and listened with smiles.

"If you want, I'll explain my past now." Megaman spoke up. Lan nodded.

(I'm getting lazy. I'm sorry if I don't go into nearly as much detail as I did for Lan)

"Lan, do you remember the first day we met? The day WWW stuck viruses in the oven's computer systems?" Lan nodded. "Well, we had met before that. Seven years before that. We were brothers for a while. I was Hub Hikari."

Lan's eyes grew wide. "How…?" He asked, stunned.

"Erm… Papa brought me back as a navi. He asked me not to tell you. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Megaman said sadly.

"That's alright! I mean, all this time, I missed by brother so much and he was right in front of me this whole time!" Lan exclaimed. Then he collapsed back into the pillows and fell asleep. Dr Hikari smiled and tucked Lan in.

"It must have been hard for him to tell you his past. His past was very painful. It must have hurt him to relive those memories again." Dr Hikari said. Megaman nodded.

"I have to get going for now. I'll be back later. Take care of your brother, Hub." Megaman, no Hub nodded. When Dr Hikari left, he said,

"Goodnight…Otouto-chan."

--------------------

End Chapter 9

--------------------

I personally enjoyed writing the brotherly bonding stuff at the very end. It was so kowaii! Well, that's what I thought anyway.

**__**

I still need some ideas for future chaps! Thanks to everyone who has already!

I've got a quick question for all the readers. What did you look at to decide to read this fic(trust me, I want people to)?

A- Title

B- Summary

C- Author(like if you've heard of me before)

D- _______(fill in the blank)

I'm just curious to know so please tell me in a review, alright?

How did you like this chap? Make sure to tell me in a review! Or email me at Blizzardjbs@aol.com I also have an AIM screen name. It is Snowday369. So make sure to tell me in one of these ways, k?


	10. Chapter10 Brothers Bond and Someone Else...

Welcome all readers! Because of the weird glitch in the FF.net system, I haven't been able to update because I don't know who has reviewed for what. I'm now going to try to answers the reviews people have sent me.  
First off, I'll list the people who sent reviews I can respond to. Thank you:  
  
Zeal-Da-Piggah- Thanks for your review, Zeal-kun! Kayono- Thank you for the gigantic chocolate cake! I'm more of a vanilla person, but I like chocolate too! ^_^ Happy sock day to you too (even though it's a bit late) Anime Master ZERO- I'm glad you like the story! You're the first person who's ever told me I should get an award! It made my day! Russa-You don't have to worry about Jack. He's completely gone. He's dead. He died when LaserJack vanished. The Song-Song- Please remember that this is an AU fic. I know some of my work needs a little more description. It just happens to be my comfortable writing style. I'm sorry you feel that way. But I understand that my writing lacks a bit. Thanks for the pointer.  
  
Now I'll just list the other people who reviewed: CrystalStorm21, Pyra Akaidra and Jay Kamiya  
  
Everyone is really nice to review, and I appreciate it greatly. Almost everyone also answered my question about why you chose to read this story. I was wondering because I want people to read more of my other stories. So maybe I should try making the summary more interesting....?  
  
Anyway, I'll think about that later. This chapter will mostly be brotherly bonding stuff ^_^. I used too much blood and violence in the past chaps. So time for something nice for once!  
  
Finally, thanks to Firehedgehog for some ideas of brotherly bonding stuff. I'm an only child, so I have no clue what brothers do to bond.  
  
Keep reviewing! [number] means I'll have a note about this at the end. _____________________ Chapter 10 _____________________ Lan yawned and stretched on his bed. It had to be at least a week since he was released from the hospital. And he was happy to be bad to his normal life. No Jack, no Laserman and no bullets. Lan had taken out his contacts now that he was alone, so his eyes were lavender again.  
  
Megaman noticed his yawn. "Something wrong, Lan?" Lan just sighed again.  
  
"Nah...I'm just bored that's all. I wish you could come out here and we could actually have fun together..." Lan stared at the ceiling as if he could watch a three-hour movie on it. Megaman looked thoughtful.  
  
"Maybe I can." Megaman stated. Lan shot his glance towards Megaman.  
  
"You can?" Lan echoed, shocked. Lan saw a thoughtful as well as a sly look on Megaman's face. Megaman grinned.  
  
"Remember the first time Jack appeared?" Megaman reminded his friend. Soon, Lan had an expression that matched his navi's.  
  
"Yeah. But we don't know how you did that..." Lan trailed off.  
  
"I think I can do it again. I just need you to trust me." Lan smiled and looked over at his navi. Megaman was still a little unnerved by the fact Lan actually had lavender eyes, but kept it to himself.  
  
"I've always trusted you, Megaman. Why would today be any different?"  
  
Megaman nodded and focused on the same feeling he had when Lan was first attacked. Lan gasped as the PET began to glow. Softly at first, then brighter to the point where Lan had to look away. When Lan opened his eyes, he saw Megaman right next to him. Megaman was wearing a blue t-shirt, and navy blue jeans. Megaman blinked, looking at himself, then looked at Lan. Lan, by this time, was crying. Megaman was concerned and sat next to his brother on the bed.  
  
"Lan. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked. Lan let out a sob, then grabbed his brother into a tight hug. If there was one thing Megaman didn't expect, it was that.  
  
"I'm crying because *sob* ....because I missed you so much, Hub. I'm *sob* crying because I'm so happy!" Lan looked up to meet Megaman, no Hub's, eyes, his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"I missed you too Lan. And I hated lying to you. Especially when you were crying. You don't know how much I wanted to tell you. I wanted to ask you to stop crying because I was right here." Hub said, a few tears escaping his eyes. Lan grinned playfully.  
  
"Oh come on, Hub. Stop crying. It's bad enough I'm crying. I don't want you to cry too!"  
  
Hub held his brother close in a hug. Lan hugged back with equal force. They both just let each other hold them for a while, treasuring the contact. After a bit, Lan pulled away.  
  
"Well, now that we're together again, let's do some stuff that we haven't been able to do." Lan said with a evil grin on his face. Hub sweatdropped slightly. Why was he getting bad vibes about this?  
  
"Like...?" Lan's smile grew.  
  
"Like...I don't know...video games?" Hub laughed as Lan pulled out his PS2 and started hooking it up to the TV downstairs.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
"Lan, what are you doing?!" Hub cried. Lan and Hub were playing a Nascar racing game. As soon as the race started, Lan had turned his car around and was traveling the opposite direction.[1]  
  
"You'll see!" Lan said, laughing slightly. Suddenly, Lan's car crashed with one of the computer controlled cars. Both cars exploded. Both Lan and Hub burst out laughing.  
  
"Remind me to not be in the same car with you when you get your driver's license, Lan." Hub managed to say, through laughter.  
  
"Will do, boss." Lan said, with a fake lower voice, causing Hub to laugh even harder.  
  
"Let's...play something...else." Hub said, still laughing.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
So after an hour of playing what was now Hub's favorite game, Soul Calibur 2(sp?), they were both tired. Both of them had beaten each other several times, so the contest was a draw. The contest was to see who was better at the fighting games. So Lan packed up the PS2 and went up to his room. Hub followed Lan to his room.  
  
The two just decided to talk. After about ten minutes, Lan heard him mom come home. Hub wanted to meet his mom again, so both went downstairs to greet her. His mom took Hub being back quite well, besides the shock. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Lan yelled and went over to the door. "Hello?"  
  
There was a shriek. At the door stood a 14 year old girl with green hair and lavender eyes. She was wearing a silver tank top and black pants.  
  
"Netto! It's you!" She cried and hugged Lan. Lan was severely shocked.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. The girl pulled back and looked surprised.  
  
"Netto, you don't recognize your own sister?"  
  
I finally updated! It's a miracle! I got writers block(well, more of an idea block) so I couldn't update. Who is this girl? Is she really Lan's sister? Find out in the next chapter of Lan's Dark Secret!  
  
[1]- My friend Ethan and I always did this and it was always fun to keep replaying the crashes.  
  
Please keep reviewing! 


	11. Chapter11 LAN HAS A TWIN SISTER!

Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry for the long-time- no-update thing going on. Let's just say I wasn't quite certain on how to approach this chapter. Finally I just decided to do it. So sorry if it sucks. Plus its midnight...don't blame me for any lame jokes/puns/ideas.  
  
Anyway, thanks to these people who reviewed!  
  
Shadow Fox777, Crystal Storm21, Jay Kamiya, Pyra Akaidra, Megagirl, Kayono, Anime Master ZERO, Tenshi Kaprio, Russo and Evil Link the ssb champ.  
  
Thank you!! ------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
------------ Recap from last chapter:  
  
There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Lan yelled and went over to the door. "Hello?"  
  
There was a shriek. At the door stood a 14 year old girl with green hair and lavender eyes. She was wearing a silver tank top and black pants.  
  
"Netto! It's you!" She cried and hugged Lan. Lan was severely shocked.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. The girl pulled back and looked surprised.  
  
"Netto, you don't recognize your own sister?"  
  
End Recap  
  
"What?! Who are you?" Lan demanded. This girl was seriously freaking him out. First, she screams when he answered the door and then she hugged him. And how did she know his past name? The only people who knew that were his parents (both sets) and Hub.  
  
Speaking of Hub, he was looking extremely confused at this sudden activity.  
  
"Lan, do you know her?" He asked. Lan shook his head.  
  
"Not that I kno-" Lan was cut off by the girl.  
  
"Of course you know me! Netto, I'm your sister! Your twin! It's me! Staciny!" She almost yelled, completely ignoring the fact that Lan's mother and Hub were there. Lan almost fell over in shock.  
  
"TWINS?!?! How can THAT be?! I never HAD a sibling! Well, until I got adopted anyway." Lan exclaimed. Staciny gave him a wry look.  
  
"If you truly need proof, Netto, look at our eyes. No one else has eyes like ours. That's why father hated us." She said, looking slightly sad.  
  
"So if that's true, why have we never seen each other before this?" Lan asked, being skeptical.  
  
"Because Mother took me away when we were little, Netto. You don't know how much I wanted to meet you again. But Mother said it would be too dangerous for both of us if I visited you." Staciny explained. Inside of Mrs Hikari and Hub, ice was creeping into the pits of their stomachs. That meant that Lan's true mother was still alive? What if Lan had to leave them to live with his old mother? What if she was like Jack? There were many questions in Lan, Hub and Mrs Hikari's minds.  
  
"But...does that mean that...Mother is still alive?" Lan asked, his expression impossible to read. Staciny shook her head sadly and slowly.  
  
"No actually...she just died a day ago...She told me to come here before she died. I wondered why for a couple of days, but now I know why. But I have a slight dilemma on my hands. If I don't find a relative to live with soon, I have to be placed in an orphanage. *sigh* I don't know what to do..." Staciny said. It was then that Mrs Hikari motioned for Hub to go back to Lan's room and back to the PET. Hub nodded slightly and did as he was told. Then she spoke.  
  
"Well, Staciny, you're more than welcome to stay with us for a while until we can get this mess untangled." Staciny blinked, surprised at Mrs Hikari's hospitality.  
  
"'We?'" She echoed. Mrs Hikari smiled kindly.  
  
"Of course. Any relative of Lan is welcome to us." Staciny took a moment to realize who Lan was, then smiled and bowed slightly.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mrs...um..." She trailed off, embarrassed at her lack of knowledge.  
  
"Hikari. You may stay in the guestroom for now. Lan, don't you think you should check on Megaman?" She stressed the name so Lan understood. Apparently, he did and nodded his agreement.  
  
"Netto?" Staciny asked. Lan looked at her.  
  
"Staciny. Please call me Lan. That's what everyone calls me now." He requested. Staciny nodded.  
  
"Alright, Ne-Lan." She corrected herself and followed Lan up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Hi Lan! Who's that?" Megaman asked, even though he already knew the answer. Lan smiled and played along.  
  
"Megaman, this is my 'sister' Staciny. Staciny, this is my navi Megaman." Lan formally introduced them. Staciny smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hi Megaman. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can become good friends!" she exclaimed. Megaman nodded his agreement.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um...Staciny, why don't you sleep in the guest room? I can help you find some clothes for now." Lan suggested. Staciny brightened up.  
  
"Sure!" she said, excited and nearly bounded out of the room. Lan sighed and followed her out of the room. Megaman didn't like Staciny...no...there was something about her that Megaman didn't trust. And he was going to find out why.  
  
Uhg...that was a crappy chapter...stupid writers block...anyway, hopefully the next few chapters will be more exciting. This was more or less an info chapter. So R&R and give me some inspiration, please? 


	12. Chapter12 Oh not good

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!! I actually got over a hundred reviews!! I am so happy!! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry about that. I think I want to finish this story soon. It'll be done soon. So updates will come much quicker. In the next chaps, I might not mention reviewers and I'm sorry in advance. I'll be typing non-stop to get the story done, so I won't be checking my email. I would still appreciate it if you would review though.

Now I'm going to mention everyone who ever reviewed for this story. The people in bold are the ones who reviewed for last chap.

Evil Link the ssb champ, Megagirl, **Tenshi Kaprio,** Seijaku rei, Song the Allmighty pinabble, **Jay Kamiya**, Celeste of White Wings, **windwingxs**, Zeal-Da-Piggah, Raifiel, Mr Manguy, Kayono, Roll282, **Shadow Fox777**, Firehedgehog, Bliche, **Anime Master ZERO**, **Russa**, Dan Heron, ssd3j, **Leevey**, **Crystalstorm21**, **Pyra Akaidra**, Marisa the Allmighty Pinapple, Nikki, Serenade DS, exe-sami, Atreyu452,Dragons54691 and **Anime-Crazi**

Thank you everyone!!!!

Chapter 12

****

Recap from Chapter 11

"Megaman, this is my 'sister' Staciny. Staciny, this is my navi Megaman." Lan formally introduced them. Staciny smiled sweetly.

"Hi Megaman. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can become good friends!" she exclaimed. Megaman nodded his agreement.

"Yeah."

"Um…Staciny, why don't you sleep in the guest room? I can help you find some clothes for now." Lan suggested. Staciny brightened up.

"Sure!" she said, excited and nearly bounded out of the room. Lan sighed and followed her out of the room. Megaman didn't like Staciny…no…there was something about her that Megaman didn't trust. And he was going to find out why.

End Recap

Well, a couple of weeks had passed pretty quickly in the Hikari household. Eventually, Lan's parents decided to just adopt Staciny since she would most likely want to be near her brother. That way both Lan and Staciny would be happy. Right?

Actually, Lan was a bit unsure of the whole thing. He was still trying to get over the idea that he had another sibling. Never mind the fact that she was his twin! Megaman wasn't too sure of her himself. He kept getting these bad vibes whenever Staciny was near Lan.

Those vibes formed a fair amount of his suspicion. But there was yet another thing that added to it. Why was Staciny almost always out of the house? Anytime someone asked where she had been, she would always answer 'Just at the park'.

__

'Sure she was. I still don't like her. I don't even think that she's Lan sister. But her eyes…they are almost exactly like Lan's… no one besides a family member of Lan's could have those colored eyes.' Megaman pondered one day. He eventually came onto the conclusion that Staciny had to be Lan's sister.

****

*********************

__

  
"Sir, I'm in position and ready to go"

"Excellent. Proceed with plan 43N"

"Yes sir" A click could be heard of a phone being cut off. A small alarm went off.

"PLAN 43N INITIATE!!! PLAN 43N INITIATE!!!" a mechanical voice yelled out throughout the building.

"Soon Lan Hikari… you will be no more!!!" A maniacal laughter filled the air within the place.

********************

Lan sat on his bed, bored out of his mind. A small beeping noise went off from his PET; alerting him of new mail.

"Can you open it, Mega?" Lan asked, coming over to the desk. Megaman nodded and opened the mail for Lan to see. "Hmm? Holy s#*^ !!!!" He yelled, alarming Megaman.

"What? Lan, what's wrong?" Lan just stared at the email. Megaman looked at the email himself and soon joined in Lan's not-so-pleasant surprise.

****

From: Wily of WWW

To: Lan Hikari

Subject: I have your sister

Hello Hikari. I'm back with the rest of the WWW. I have your sister. Come to the old WWW base at Skull Mountain if you ever want to see your sister again. You know where it is.

Lan growled deep in his throat. How dare the WWW come back? And even more than that, take his sister? Ok, so he wasn't too fond of his sister, but she was still his sister, right?

"What are you going to do, Lan?" Megaman asked his operator and best friend. Lan sighed. He knew what he had to do. 

"We have to go save Staciny I suppose." Lan said, grabbed his PET, ran downstairs and gave his mom a quick and brief explanation what was going on and headed off towards Skull Mountain. 

It only took a half hour for the old boat to reach the Mountain. Lan quickly ran towards the entrance of the base. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked. Even though Lan knew that Wily wanted him, Lan had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't about to let Lan just waltz in and take his sister back.

Lan quickly ran through all the passageways of the castle and finally reached the room where Wily was waiting.

"Well, well, well. How nice of you to join us Lan Hikari." He smirked. Lan hated him even more now.

"Great, Wily. Now give me back my sister!" Lan demanded. He knew it wouldn't really work, but it was worth a shot, right? Wily just laughed.

"Your sister? Ha! Your sister…Is working for _me_, Hikari! Just like your father did! Show them, Staciny!" In the shadows, a figured moved and stepped out of the shadows. It was Staciny! And she had a gun pointed directly at Lan's heart!!!

Dun, Dun, Dun…what's going to happen to Lan now? And why am I so cruel to him? 

I'm thinking of having two alternative endings for this story. I have a question for all those readers out there: Should I have the sad ending next or the happy? Well, R&R to tell me what you think!

****


	13. Final Chapter I love you

Hello all readers! And welcome to the final chapter of Lan's Dark Secret!! I know I said that I was going to have two different endings, but I couldn't bring myself to write the sad ending. So this is the 'happy' ending I promised. 

Reviews!!!

**Jay Kamiya-** Yes I suppose Staciny is lots of trouble. But let's see how she acts this chapter!

**Shadow Fox777- **You were right. But I never really thought about how cheerful she was until you pointed it out.

**Leevey**- You're absolutely right!! I really need to stop picking on Lan ^^

Lan: I second that!!

Me: Quiet, Lan

**Russa-** Well, thank you for the review

**Anime Master ZERO-** I don't think WWW has ever stayed down…have they?

**Black RoseL M-** Yeah I know!! I'm so psyched about it ^^

Now thank you everyone for waiting!! Now what you're all waiting for!! The final chap!!! Enjoy and make sure to R&R so I know how you all feel!

=-=-=-=-Final Chapter-=-=-=-=

****

Recap from previous chapter:

"Well, well, well. How nice of you to join us Lan Hikari." He smirked. Lan hated him even more now.

"Great, Wily. Now give me back my sister!" Lan demanded. He knew it wouldn't really work, but it was worth a shot, right? Wily just laughed.

"Your sister? Ha! Your sister…Is working for _me_, Hikari! Just like your father did! Show them, Staciny!" In the shadows, a figured moved and stepped out of the shadows. It was Staciny! And she had a gun pointed directly at Lan's heart!!!

End Recap

Lan was shocked. Why would his own sister do this to him? Why would she work for the WWW? Sure, his father worked for them, but there was no reason for his sister to.

"W-why?" Lan managed to get out.

"Because you're in my way. Poor little brother. You never realized I was just using you to accomplish my own goals. Our mother never died of natural causes like everyone thought. Can you figure out what happened?" Staciny had a nasty smirk. She looked…there was only one word for it. Evil. Staciny looked evil. It all clicked in Lan's mind.

"You!! You killed her! You killed Mother!" Lan exclaimed. Staciny's smirk grew even more.

"Yes dear Netto. I killed Mother. She was too close to finding out the truth," Staciny replied. Lan was slightly confused, not to mention angry at Staciny for more reasons that one.

"How could you kill her and make it look natural? And what truth?" Lan asked. Staciny laughed.

"Isn't it so funny how easy we humans can be killed by different things? The very thing that keeps us alive killed her! All I had to do was inject a hypodermic that was filled with oxygen! Did you know that if oxygen gets into your veins, you'll die instantly (this is true!! I found this out in school today!!)? And the truth? The truth I worked for WWW." She explained with a sneer. Man, Lan was getting tired of that annoying smile.

"Just because Father worked for WWW, doesn't mean you have to!" Lan exclaimed. Staciny laughed.

"I wasn't forced to, Netto. I just joined and was proclaimed the top member of WWW." She said. Lan blinked in confusion.

"How could you just join and be the top member? Wouldn't you have to work your way up?" Staciny laughed again.

"No I didn't have to. If you joined, you wouldn't have to either." Staciny said vaguely. Lan just gave her a look that simply said 'explain'. So she did.

"You shouldn't fight against Wily. After all, he is our grandfather, Netto." She said smiling. Wily smirked too. Lan…was…well…shocked.

"WHAT?!?!?! I AM NOT RELATED TO…HIM!!" Lan exclaimed.

"Now Lan…or should I say Netto, if you were to join us, we wouldn't have to kill you. You'd be in the highest rank of WWW. What is your choice?" Wily sneered. Lan's eyes narrowed in hatred. Mostly at Wily and Staciny, but partially at himself for being related to them.

"Not a chance you bastards!" Lan yelled. Wily shrugged as Staciny raised the gun again.

"Oh well. Goodbye…Netto Tikashi." Lan closed his eyes, bracing for pain. He heard a gun shot, but no pain. Unless of course he just couldn't feel the pain, which made no sense whatsoever. Lan opened his eyes to a shock. Wily was laying on the ground, dead. Lan looked over at his sister. Tears were pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry Netto. He forced me to join and I had to pretend that I joined of my own accord. Father forced me to before our parents separated." She said in between sobs.

"Why didn't you…?" Lan trailed off his sentence. Staciny shook her head frantically.

"N-no! I could never hurt you, Ne-Lan." She corrected herself. "You're my brother and I could never do anything like that! I'm so sorry!" She cried. She did something that surprised Lan. She lifted the gun up again and this time…pointed it at herself.

"No! Don't Staciny!" Lan called out, frantic to stop the girl of what she was going to do. She smiled grimly.

"I'm sorry Lan. But I could never live with myself knowing I killed my own family. Now…you're the last Tikashi family member. Megaman, please take care of Lan. Bye, little bro." She said. If someone was at the boat outside, they might hear a loud gunshot followed by a young boy about the age of 14 yelling.

=-=-=-=-=Later=-=-=-=-=

Lan stepped inside his house and ran up to his room, filled with sorrow. It was all too much for one boy in one day. He placed his PET in its charger and collapsed on his bed, crying.

After about five long minutes of Lan's crying, the PET glowed once again. Hub was standing next to Lan a moment later. Hub sat down at the edge of Lan's bed and gently lift the crying boy so he was looking at him. Lan's eyes were red from all the crying. Lan paused a moment, but broke into tears, crying onto Hub's shoulder.

"I'm…I'm all alone again…" Lan managed to say once he had stopped crying. Hub gently lifted Lan's chin so that he was looking into Lan's darkened lavender eyes.

"Lan, you're not alone. I'm here with you. So is Mama and Papa. I promise you…I'll never leave you." Hub promised to the slightly younger boy. Lan sniffed slightly.

"Why?"

"Because…you're everything to me, Lan. It hurts me so much to see you crying. You're my only family. You're the closest one to me. Just because your family was bad, doesn't mean you are. Lan…I love you and would do anything for you." Hub explained. Lan managed a small smile.

"Hub…I love you too."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Owari=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Awww….isn't that sweet? But I can't believe I killed off two characters in one chapter. But it looks like Lan is officially a Hikari now.

Yeah, Lan!! *cheers* I didn't like Staciny much anyway.

Staciny: Hey! No fair!!

Me: Quiet you. I'm trying to talk to the readers! Anyway, if you were confused, Staciny was really good, but forced to join WWW by her father. Wily made her do those bad things and say those bad words.

Uh…did that clarify anything? Well, I hope it did. If it didn't, just send me an email. Find it at my author page.

Anyway, tell me what you thought of the story!!

Check out my other fics!! Ja ne for now!!

__

Magical Silver Phoenix Tears logging off


End file.
